vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Technical Boy
|-|Technical Boy= |-|Telephone Boy= |-|Quantum Boy= Summary Technical Boy is one of the New Gods who have risen to power, being the personification of all things technological, primarily the internet. Impulsive and petulant, he is desperate to prove himself to his senior New Gods and is always hungering for power. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 5-A, likely High 4-C, possibly 3-A, likely far higher Name: The Technical Boy Origin: American Gods Gender: Male Age: A Few Decades Old Classification: New God, God of Technology & The Internet Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; He will never truly die for as long as American Mass-Media remains), Regeneration, Resurrection (Will never truly die, instead always reviving for as long as the things he personify exist), Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation, Mind Manipulation, Godly Senses (Sees and hears through every TV Screen, Movie Screen, Smartphone, and Radio in America), Levitation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Nigh-Omnipresence (New Gods have avatars that can exist everywhere at once), Existence Erasure (Can delete people from existence), Adaptation (New Gods are capable of evolving into new forms whenever material relating to their concept evolves), Social Influencing (When Gods preach, people start to believe what they're saying), Immersion (Can enter digital landscapes), Hacking, Power Bestowal (Was alluded to giving Media her powers and existence) |-|Resistances=Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Existence Erasure, Clairvoyance, Precognition, BFR, and Extrasensory Perception (Gods are resistant to each other's abilities) |-|Backstage=All previous abilities in addition to, Abstract Existence (Exists as a living, personified idea, a reflection of America's obsession with entertainment), Time Stop (When Gods reveal their true forms, time stops in the real world). Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Gods control the concepts they embody), Avatar Creation Attack Potency: Unknown (Far more powerful than any of the Old Gods like Mr. Wednesday) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level (Far stronger than the Zorya Sisters), likely far higher (The New Gods completely dwarf the Old Gods in terms of power) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists where every form of technology exists) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level, likely far higher, his nature as an abstract idea makes him very hard to kill Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely Continental (Extends across all of American Internet and technology) Standard Equipment: Limousine, Vape Pen Intelligence: Super-genius. Personifies all things technological and can see through every computer screen. Can create devices and robots far more advanced than anything humans can. Described as "Thinking faster than anything else in the planet" in an interview. Weaknesses: Rather arrogant and impulsive | Gods can be permanently killed if they take their own lives, a symbolic gesture of losing faith in themselves. Key: Real World | Backstage/True Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:American Gods Category:Book Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Immersion Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3